Tawnie
Tawnie is a minor, recurring character in ''BoJack Horseman''. ''She is the best friend of Hollyhock. Her first appearance was in [[The Face of Depression|''The Face of Depression]], in [[Season 6|'Season 6']]. ''' Personality '''Tawnie is the loyal best friend of Hollyhock. Little else is known about her other than she's currently a theatre major. Physical Appearance 'Tawnie '''is a human woman with black hair, tan skin, thick eyebrows, and a mole on her right cheek. She wears heavy purple eye-shadow and deep plum lipstick. She wears a sparkly purple tunic top, a white coat, and a white beanie which says "''HAT" on the label, and a pair of fingerless black gloves, and yellow ankle-length boots. Background Season 6 In ''The Face of Depression'', BoJack arrives in Connecticut where Hollyhock greets him at the airport with a hug, to which BoJack returns. While driving in her car, Hollyhock invites BoJack to go to a concert with her and her best friend, Tawnie, who unbeknownst to BoJack was in the backseat, due to her and Hollyhock apparently being in a fight. At the concert, Hollyhock and BoJack both agree they think the music is terrible, and Hollyhock admits she only came to cheer up Tawnie. She explains their fight started because they canceled all the drama classes, due to the acting professor quitting as he got cast in a regional commercial, and now Tawnie has to change her major. BoJack comments that a lot of actors would love to teach in a place like this, and wonders if they’re looking for a replacement. Tawnie comes up to Hollyhock, and after the two talk it out they makeup and hug. BoJack, Hollyhock, and Tawnie head out to the dance floor and Hollyhock asks BoJack where he'll go next. BoJack asks where it isn’t winter, but he dislikes Hollyhock and Tawnie's suggestions. In ''A Quick One, While He's Away'', Hollyhock is in New York waiting to go to a party. She tells Tawnie that she didn't come to Manhattan to watch Tawnie watch her boyfriend Trey be on the internet at his fancy house, as the two were watching Sarah Lynn's music video Prickly Muffin, and Trey made a comment about how the video takes place in a planetarium and Sarah Lynn died in a planetarium. Tawnie tells Hollyhock not to parent shame Trey, as it's not his fault he grew up in an Upper Westside brownstone. Trey adds that he is not her boyfriend, and they are uncomplicated like that. Hollyhock insists that they get going, or they will miss the whole party. Tawnie replies if they show up before two o'clock everyone will think they are losers. Hollyhock suggests they explore the city. Once outside, Trey suggests going to a bar and Twanie says a real New York bar might be cool. Hollyhock points out it's not every day they are in New York and she suggests they go to the Empire State Building. On the top of the Empire State Building, Hollyhock is approached by Tawnie, who tells her they don't have to go to the party. Hollyhock insists, pointing out she's the one who keeps saying they should go. Hollyhock then says the only reason she came was so that she could go to the party and drink. Tawnie counters this by saying they have been to many parties together, and while Hollyhock claims she wants to drink she never actually does. Tawnie adds that it's fine if she doesn't want to. Hollyhock says it's because she wants someone to offer her a drink and she keeps hearing about peer pressure, but it never happens to her. Tawnie then jokingly says she is Hollyhock's peer pressuring her to have a drink. Hollyhock then says she is nervous about losing control. Tawnie then suggests drinking might not be for her. Hollyhock says she doesn't want to be scared of something that's supposed to be fun. She says if she does lose control she wants it to be in front of people she doesn't know. Tawnie and Hollyhock then head to the party. They arrive at the party and Hollyhock helps herself to a beer. In ''Intermediate Scene Study w/ BoJack Horseman'''', ''on BoJack's first day of class where he introduces himself to his new students. He then proceeds to ask the class what is acting. Everyone then proceeds to raise their hands at once. BoJack calls on a few of them and they each give their interpretation of what acting is. A student expresses concern that the class is becoming too theoretical and another student asks him what acting is. BoJack acts like he doesn't know what acting is and then pretends to be leaving the class in defeat. He then turns around and tells them he's not quitting, he was just acting. He then tells the class they are dismissed and a student points out there is an hour and twenty minutes left in the lecture. He then once again tells them he was acting. A different student tells BoJack he sounded serious. BoJack retorts that instead of judging his acting, he should judge the students instead. Tawnie then suggests they could show him the scenes they were working on in the previous semester. The students then show him their scenes and he gives them pointers of where they need to improve. They wind up working overtime and being twenty minutes late to their next class. BoJack then dismisses them for the day. Later, BoJack asks Tawnie if she understands why Hollyhock is now into playing rugby. Tawnie tells him she doesn't get it and Hollyhock became super aggressive after spring break and decided rugby was what she was all about. BoJack then tells her he is going to get on board with Hollyhock playing rugby. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Females